iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Golden Bowman
The Golden Bowman is the flagship of the ''Titan's Arrows'', ''a sell-sail company captained by the infamous Moqorro Sailbreaker. History The ''Golden Bowman was originally known as Mother's Embrace, ''a swan ship out of Tall Tree Town owned by a merchant-captain in which a young Moqorro was a mate. After a profitable journey to the Jade Sea ''Mother's Embrace ''was sailing for Pentos when they were attacked by the pirate crew of ''Quiet Doom, ''a Lyseni warship turned pirate, near the Stepstones. After a bloody battle the crew of ''Mother's Embrace emerged victorious despite the loss of it's merchant-captain. Among the dead was Moqorro's mother Najani, and his adopted stepfather Qavo of Braavos. Fueled by rage Moqorro slew the pirate captain and claimed both ships for himself. Using a skeleton crew on both ships they limped into the nearby port of Lys. It was in Lys where Moqorro changed the name of Mother's Embrace to the Golden Bowman, and the name of Quiet Doom ''into Corsair's Revenge. '' Appearance The Golden Bowman is a swan ship built in the design of most other Summer Isle ships. It has great black sails and a half naked man holding a large bow for a figurehead. Like other swan ships it is a large ocean-going vessel designed and built in the Summer Islands. With a good wind behind it the Golden Bowman can outrun any galley. Moqorro has made some offensive modifications to the ships original design. Moqorro had portholes cut in the ships hull on the deck directly below the main deck, and space made for a dozen scorpions designed to sit side by side. He placed six scorpions on the port and starboard sides of the ship. There are two larger scorpions mounted to on the main deck, one on the stern and one on the bow. Each scorpion is capable of firing bolts with rope in order to pull a prize closer, or flaming bolts to set the enemy ablaze. The flaming bolt tips are dipped in oil and have small clay pots suspended from the neck of the blade that contain wildfire. Right before firing the bolt tips are then lit on fire and fired almost immediately. When the bolt makes impact with the enemy ship the clay pot smashes on the hull exposing the wildfire to the flames and spreading the fire. The Crew The Golden Bowman is captained by Moqorro Sailbreaker, and his Lieutenant and Quartermaster Luco Terys. The rest of the sailors of his ship are an assortment of Westerosi and Essosi alike, though the fighters are of a specific selection.'' Moqorro returned to the Summer Isles in 354 AC, and recruited a compliment of Summer Isle archers and their goldenheart bows to help defend his ship. Later that year the ''Golden Bowman traveled back to Essos where Moqorro made a pilgrimage to Norvos where he acquired two score of men trained by the Bearded Priests there. Married to their long axes and later to the ship, the fighting men of the Golden Bowman are feared in every port in Essos and Westeros alike. Category:Ships